The invention relates to a diaphragm carburetor for an internal combustion engine of a hand-guided power tool, for example, a motor chainsaw, a cut-off machine or the like. The diaphragm carburetor comprises a carburetor housing in which an intake channel section is formed into which at least one fuel opening opens, wherein fuel is supplied to the fuel opening from a control chamber that is delimited by a control diaphragm. The fuel supply into the control chamber is controlled by a valve whose position depends on the deflection of the control diaphragm.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,724,584 discloses a diaphragm carburetor having a counterweight arranged on the control diaphragm. The counterweight is provided in order to compensate the weight of the control diaphragm when pivoting the carburetor to thereby ensure a constant fuel supply.
It was found that a position-dependent change of the fuel supply occurs even for such a diaphragm carburetor in which the weight of the control diaphragm is compensated by constructive measures.